In der Nacht
by readerw
Summary: In der Nacht kommen die Traeume, in der Nacht kommt die Angst bis wir uns ihnen stellen. Eine junge Frau kommt nach Hogwarts und findet dort eine Aufgabe, die ihr vielleicht zu gross ist. OCSS


Die Begegnung

In der Nacht, in der sich Katelyns Leben endgültig ändern sollte, war das Wetter unglaublich schlecht. In Katelyns Vorstellung war das Wetter in den letzten Monaten eigentlich meistens schlecht gewesen, egal wo sie sich aufhielt. Sie dachte manchmal an eine Geschichte, die sie vor Jahren gelesen hatte: Von einem LKW-Fahrer, der eigentlich und ohne dies zu wissen, ein Regengott war und daher immer von einer Wolke begleitet wurde. In Katelyns Fall handelte es sich aber nicht um eine freundliche oder gar ehrfurchtsvolle Wolke, sondern um plötzliche Regengüsse, Trockengewitter, Temperaturstürze und Hagelstürme – buchstäblich aus heiterem Himmel, und meistens dann, wenn sie gerade nicht auf schlechtes Wetter vorbereitet war.

Heute Nacht stürmte es, ein kalter Wind fegte durch herbstlichen Strassen, trieb den Regen gegen die Fensterscheiben und machte es Katelyn, die sich eigentlich todmüde ins Bett gelegt hatte, gleich nachdem sie von einem besonders unbefriedigendem Arbeitstag nach Hause gekommen war, unmöglich einzuschlafen. Nachdem sie fast eine Stunde lang die Augen zukniff, versuchte an etwas unglaublich Langweiliges zu denken (Golf) oder, besser noch, an gar nichts, gab sie es schließlich auf, stand wieder auf, zog sich an und beschloss, trotz des Regens hinauszugehen und eine offene Kneipe zu suchen, in der sie noch etwas trinken konnte. Sie nahm den alten Anorak aus dem Schrank, den sie sonst nur zum Wandern anzog, trat in den Hausflur und zog die Wohnungstuer hinter sich zu. Im selben Augenblick meinte sie ein Zischen zu hören, wie von einer menschlichen Stimme, aber doch nicht ganz. Sie blieb still stehen und lauschte, aber das Geräusch wiederholte sich nicht. schließlich ging sie die Treppe hinunter und öffnete die Haustüre. Der Wind trieb Laub und Regentropfen vor sich her, und kurz überlegte sie, wieder hinauf in die trockene Wohnung zu gehen, aber der Gedanke an eine Kneipe voller Menschen erschien ihr dann doch verlockender als ein Abend allein zu Hause. Katelyn lebte noch nicht lange in Hampton Hill, deshalb kannte sie auch niemanden, den sie an einem solchen Abend anrufen konnte.

Sie zog die Kapuze über den Kopf und trat hinaus in den Regen. Sie war sich ziemlich sicher, dass 2 Strassen weiter ein paar Geschäfte und sicher auch eine Kneipe, oder wenigstens ein Cafe waren, also ging sie nach rechts und bemühte sich, den Regen zu ignorieren, der ihr ins Gesicht schlug. Vermutlich lag es daran, dass sie schnell ging, dass sie auch nicht bemerkte, dass einige der Mülltonnen, die vor den Häusern auf Leerung warteten, ihr sehr unfreundlich nachblickten, und eine sogar bedrohlich mit dem Deckel klapperte. Erst als die Straßenlaterne, unter der sie gerade vorbeilief, plötzlich ausging, hielt sie kurz inne und drehte mit einem unguten Gefühl um: Tatsächlich, hinter ihr lag die Strasse im Finstern, auf den 50 Metern bis zum ihrem Haus brannte nicht eine Laterne, und sie hätte schwören können, dass sie eben noch an waren. Vorsichtig ging sie weiter und näherte sich der nächsten Laterne. Sie schien ruhig und ohne zu flackern. Katelyn stellte sich direkt unter sie – nichts geschah. Sie atmete auf und machte einen Schritt, als die Laterne flackerte und dann verlosch. Jetzt bekam sie Angst und lief weiter. Eine Laterne nach der anderen ging aus und die Dunkelheit schien immer näher zu kommen, und Katelyn rannte nun in die Richtung, in der sie sich eine offene Tür und viele Menschen erhoffte. Doch sie wurde enttäuscht. Die Geschäfte waren wirklich da, wo sie sie vermutet hatte, aber zu dieser späten Stunde natürlich geschlossen, und der Imbiss (es war keine Kneipe) hatte heute Ruhetag. Hinter den dunklen Scheiben war keine Hilfe zu erwarten und Katelyn, einer Panikattacke nahe, wollte einfach weiterlaufen, als sie eine Bewegung neben dem Schreibwarenladen wahrnahm. Vielleicht ein Hund? Sie sah genauer hin, aber in der schmalen Gasse zwischen dem Laden und dem Nachbarhaus waren nur ein kleiner Busch und ein altes Fahrrad. Und doch, tatsächlich schien es so, als würde der Busch ihr zuwinken, während das Fahrrad missbilligend den Kopf schüttelte.

Katelyn schüttelte ebenfalls den Kopf. Wie kam sie jetzt nur auf so eine Idee? Aber nun schien der Busch auf etwas hinter ihr zu deuten, und unwillkürlich drehte sie sich um. Wie hatte sie das Restaurant übersehen können, das dort zwischen dem Fahrradladen und, na ja, eigentlich zwischen dem Fahrradladen und dem Fahrradladen war? Jetzt könnte sie auch das Stimmengewirr wahrnehmen, das aus der Tür drang. Offensichtlich handelte es sich um ein gut besuchtes Lokal und Katelyn wurde wieder bewusst, dass sie genau das gesucht hatte: Ein warmer Ort, voller Menschen, in den sie sich vor Regen und zunehmender Dunkelheit flüchten konnte. Mit einem Knall gingen die Laternen rund um sie herum aus und plötzlich war Katelyn sich sicher, dass in der Dunkelheit etwas Böses auf sie lauerte. Sie stieß einen Schreckensschrei aus und rannte über die Strasse zu dem Lokal. Sie riss die Tür auf, stürmte hinein und hielt erst an, als sie mitten in dem warmen Raum stand, in dem die Gäste sich um schwere Holztische drängten und Bier aus irgendwie altertümlich aussehenden Gläsern tranken.

„Sie tropfen auf meinen Mantel," sagte eine ärgerliche Stimme neben ihr, aber Katelyn reagierte nicht. Sie starrte auf den Spiegel, der über der hölzernen Theke hing und ihr ihr eigenes angstverzerrtes Gesicht zeigte, und dann sie selbst, wie sie das Lokal wieder verließ. Sie rührte sich nicht. „Nun geh schon nach Hause!" zischte der Spiegel. Kate stieß einen Schrei aus und ihre Beine gaben nach. Severus Snape fing sie auf, bevor sie auf den Boden fiel.


End file.
